Jasmine Assassin
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi; fire bender with strange flames, girl with unmatched beauty and grace, and orphan. Yes, orphan. The Fire nation took her family away from her, so she's taking the next for the throne away from them, Iroh; the Dragon of the West, and the General of the Fire Nation's army- did we forget to mention that he has a passion for tea and a weakness for pretty ladies?
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine Assassin**

**InuYasha/Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Kagome/ Iroh**

**Rating:** T/M

**Language:** English

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi; fire bender with strange flames, girl with unmatched beauty and grace, and orphan. Yes, orphan. The Fire nation took her family away from her, so she's taking the next for the throne away from them, Iroh; the Dragon of the West, and the General of the Fire Nation's army- did we forget to mention that he has a passion for tea?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own InuYasha or Avatar: the Last Airbender; nor will I ever own them.

**Ages: **

**Kagome:** 23

**Iroh:** 30

**(Others are unnecessary) **

**Jasmine Assassin**

She drew her hood up and slinked through the darkened streets. She pressed up against a wall as a giggling group of woman passed by her with a struggling man carrying bags and boxes of clothing. She frowned and quickly checked her surroundings again before quickly scaling up the building and heaving herself up onto the top. She rubbed her fingers as she silently cursed herself for not putting on her gloves.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and ran along the rooftops of the buildings. She saw a big gap between buildings up ahead and took her hands out of her pockets; she ran faster and as soon as she was in the air fire came from her fists and propelled her forward- she soundlessly landed on the roof on the other side. She continued running along the paneled rooftops, the smoke from the expensive town rose up to the sky, swirling and mingling with the air, she saw the edge of the town where the Fire Nation's Royal Army was staying in a forest, they would be leaving the next day.

The full moon was tinted orange from the smoke that always hung in the air. And all she was- was a silent shadow as her red leather clad feet hit the rooftops silently.

She slowed down quickly as she got closer to the edge of the city- not too far off there was a small glow above the trees- The Royal Army, and General Iroh. She carefully jumped down from the home and quickly ran into the trees, and hid among the main path as one of the soldiers came from the city with 12 cloaked and hooded women following him.

_"Strumpets…"_ She thought distastefully, but it was just how as she planned it- follow the soldiers the day before, see what they were looking for so she could somehow play a part in getting it for them and then striking her target, Iroh.

She went to the back of the group and fell in step with the last girl. The tired looking woman gave her a glance and Kagome put a finger up to her lips. The woman nodded and the two continued walking with the others. The two women in front of them glanced back and Kagome and the other woman both held their finger up to their lips, and those women nodded themselves.

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat when the soldier's main camp came into view.

"Right, Strumpets!" The soldier said and the 12 (now 13) women picked up their heads and addressed him with stares. "I gave you your tent's number, now go and please our men for our latest victory." The soldier left to inside the camp and the whores were left to socialize among themselves for a few moments before they had to go please the soldiers.

"Who are you?" The woman next to Kagome asked, the other two in front nodded.

"My name is not important. What is important is that I seek to fulfill my mission." She spoke lowly as she hid her eyes from the other Fire Nation women.

"And what is your mission?" Another woman hissed, obviously displeased about the fact that there was a woman trying to take their money.

"To get revenge on the man that killed my family." She spoke sternly, the women around her nodded solemnly.

"We understand; who is it that you are looking for?" One of the other women asked.

"General Iroh." Her voice was stern.

"I have him; I will lead you to his tent and then hide." The woman who she first "met" said. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much-"

"Strumpets! Get into position and dispatch!" A guard from inside yelled. The woman got into pairs of two (except for Kagome who was the last and odd numbered woman so she was the last to enter.)

The women left according to the row they were on, though all Kagome had to do was keep walking forward with her head down and towards the biggest tent in the camp.

Two guards snickered at her and let her in, believing her to be one of the many whores that was bought for the night.

General Iroh didn't look up from the scrolls as he was writing down orders, expenses, and other things on a scroll and the woman who entered sat down on a pillow on the ground and kept her head bowed.

"It's all just paperwork now." Iroh mumbled sleepy as he stretched out his back and rubbed his neck, the other soldiers next to his desk nodded in agreement.

"Cook, may you bring out some tea, please?" Iroh asked, the cook bowed and left the tent, the other soldiers left the tent as well and soon Iroh and Kagome were alone. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she realized what _could _happen.

"I told the boy's I didn't want one tonight, I'm sorry but you came here for nothing." Iroh said as he continued writing. Kagome's eyes widened and her shock ran through her body; she didn't imagine that he would turn her down. Now what was she supposed to do?

"You may go."

"I have nowhere to go."

Iroh looked up at Kagome, and she almost berated herself for her fast talking tongue. Well, now that she said it she might as well play it out.

Iroh stood up and sat his papers aside, gesturing towards the low sitting table. Kagome hesitated for a moment before moving from her spot on the ground and sitting on one of the other small pillows around the table. Iroh sat on the other side and the cook brought in a tea kettle with two cups and sat them in the middle.

"Tea?"

"Please, I am parched." Kagome murmured, taking the tea given to her but not sipping it until waiting for him. He chuckled and poured his own cup.

"Believing I poisoned it?"

"You can never be too careful, Women may love a man in uniform but they're all snakes underneath; you're not general just for your blood, right? You are of Fire Nation Royalty, all stuck on their high horses to notice those struggling like I." Kagome's snake like tongue betrayed her, as soon as she was done talking she gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide as she apologized.

Iroh chuckled again, but more out of amusement than anything else.

"Pray, why do you not take off your hood? Would you not be more comfortable?"

"Of course I would not be more comfortable, I am pure. And I will not tarnish myself in this sort of way by removing my hood." Kagome said. Iroh burst out laughing, motioning towards her tea. She handed it over and he calmed down enough to take a sip. He gave it back to her to dowse her fears of poison.

Kagome took it gratefully and sipped, Iroh sipped his own and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome… What a beautiful name. You're so young, what happened to you? Why do you not have anywhere to go?"

Kagome's fists tightened around her cup of tea, she brought it up and sipped from it, her blue eyes seeming to glow from behind the darkness of her hood.

"My family was killed when I was a young girl." Kagome hissed at him.

"By who?" Iroh was intrigued, the young woman glared at him with the ice blue eyes that were unfamiliar in the Fire Nation.

She never said anything more on the subject.

"You must be tired."

"You learn to live with what you got, and as little sleep as possible is what I have."

Iroh was a handsome young man, dark black hair that was tied back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, his eyes looked wise and gilded with gold. He had a goatee and side burns as well, he also looked only slightly heavy set, but it was only the sideburns giving the illusion she was sure.

He sighed.

"I can't keep you in here, you either sleep in the same futon as I or you go to another tent for the night. At least here you know you won't have to sacrifice your "purity"." Iroh yawned mockingly; stretching as well as he eyed her slightly. Kagome shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She agreed. He grinned.

"It's been awhile since I've slept with a lovely woman." Kagome blushed from under her hood and glared at him.

"You haven't even seen my face nor body, how can you judge what is lovely and what is ugly?" She snapped.

"My dear girl, being lovely has nothing to do with a woman's looks. It has to do with her conversation. And you can offer a good conversation." He grinned and moved towards a trunk at the edge of the sheeted wall that offered privacy.

"If you are to be staying the night with me I advise that you strip of your clothing and wear one of my night shirts instead- and yes that _does_ mean the cloak."

Kagome glared at him before taking the offered shirt.

"Where may I put my things where no one will see?"

"Ahh that my dear Kagome is where your smarts come into play." Iroh grinned and motioned to the curtain; the girl huffed and went behind the curtain to change. Iroh chuckled before undoing his coat and slipping the protective layers off.

He pulled off his shirt, his back muscles exposed; he saw shuffling movement from behind the curtain and shook his head, pushing back blankets on his futon. He got comfortable and folded his hands on his chest; he looked up at the dip in his tent as he awaited his company.

He turned his head when the privacy curtain was drawn back and Kagome stood with his shirt covering her body and the slip that all women wore under their dress. She still had her cloak on but her hood was down, showing her glossy black hair that was mussed up from the hood of the cloak; her hair was wavy and some of it curled around her rosy cheeks were there was a light dusting of freckles across those cheeks and her slightly upturned nose.

"I take back that compliment from before."

She looked startled before frowning, glaring at him slightly.

"What compliment?"

"You are not lovely." He said simply. She huffed and crossed her arms. "You are absolutely beautiful."

Kagome was speechless, he nearly smiled and led got out of the futon; he led her to it before he himself crawled in and turned his back to her, closing his eyes.

_"This is my chance! Albeit I've had many chances within the short time of meeting him. But still, I can now!"_

Kagome couldn't will herself to grab the poisoned dagger on her thigh. She couldn't kill him. No, not yet.

Iroh smiled once he felt the dip in his futon and the warmth instinctually come up behind him. Though he was taken by surprise when there was suddenly a brighter glow in the tent before it was incased in darkness.

_"She overwhelmed the fire and put it out… She is a fire bender as well, and a very skilled one at that."_

"If you wouldn't mind, my Kagome, would you stick around for a while in the morning? I would like to offer you something."

"Why do you not offer it to me now?"

"Because the tea had my sleep medicine in it and I'm afraid that I'll be useless once we're both passed out."

Kagome glared at the wall. So, the sneak gave her sleeping medicine as well? Touché, Iroh, touché…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine Assassin**

**InuYasha/Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Kagome/ Iroh**

**Rating:** T/M

**Language:** English

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi; fire bender with strange flames, girl with unmatched beauty and grace, and orphan. Yes, orphan. The Fire nation took her family away from her, so she's taking the next for the throne away from them, Iroh; the Dragon of the West, and the General of the Fire Nation's army- did we forget to mention that he has a passion for tea?

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own InuYasha or Avatar: the Last Airbender; nor will I ever own them.

**Ages: **

**Kagome:** 23

**Iroh:** 30

**(Others are unnecessary) **

**Jasmine Assassin**

Kagome shifted awkwardly as she was seated at the low table with the General of the Royal Army, Iroh. The man only ate the rice set before him by the cook, and they were alone once again.

"You wanted to speak to me about something that couldn't have been said last night?"

"Of course, but it can wait until after breakfast too."

Kagome sighed and continued to eat; soon they had finished and sat alone in the silence.

"Are you happy with the home you have?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion. "I have no home." She lied easily from the story she put together last night.

"I enjoy your company, greatly. I would like for you to travel with us. You do not have to fight if you do not wish for it." Iroh explained. Kagome crinkled her eyebrows.

"Where would I stay?"

"Here, in my tent, with me. That way you know that nothing you do not want to happen to you doesn't happen."

"You would really let a strange strumpet sleep in the same tent with you every night while you're at war? What when you're not?" She snorted.

"I'm the eldest son; no one dares to question me. Besides, didn't you say yourself that you are not a whore? You're still pure, are you not?"

Kagome coughed slightly into her hand as a blush stained her cheeks. "Of course I am still pure; I have not been touched by a man in that way."

"So you are not a _strumpet_, as you have claimed yourself to be. You are just a lost young woman."

Kagome's watery blue eyes seemed to ripple for a second as she stared at him. She drew her hood up and tied it. She stood up and bowed to him, he inclined his head.

"I may not be happy where I'm at in my life, but I won't take your offer; I will not take advantage of a man who seems to be too ignorant and trusts too easily." She snorted.

"It's just all smoke and mirrors, isn't it, Kagome?" Iroh said as she was about to leave the tent. Kagome stopped in her tracks, her hand on the flap as she considered his words. She slowly lowered her hand but didn't move.

"You're a monster."

"You lie."

"You kill-"

"-On orders from my father, the ruler of the most powerful and advanced nation in the world." He said calmly as he sipped his tea.

"Walking on eggshells, Iroh?" Kagome replied mockingly.

"All the time, my dear." Iroh said in the same voice as she did, a black eyebrow rose in challenge, of course she took it though.

"You're not that much older than me-" She argued back but he stopped the argument with a simple fact.

"But I am older."

The conversation dropped off when she didn't answer back. It was silent once again for a while. Kagome sighed and turned away from the opening in the tent and sat down. Iroh sipped his tea and offered her some.

"Did you put more sleeping draught in it?"

"What use would this be to me? I'm General of an army; I can't be sleeping on the job. Besides, we need to move back towards the palace. We are done here."

"So what? I follow you around like an obedient little dog?"

"What? No, of course not. Though if you are staying at the palace with me you would have to follow my lead."

"… Why are you being so generous to me?"

"Because I want you to have your chance."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her forehead; she should have killed him when she had that chance last night.

"Plus I want to learn more about that interesting fire bending you have. It's so strange, so unique- You piqued my curiosity, Kagome. I cannot make you stay with me, and I won't. But your life will be better than what you have now, which is what? Scantily clad women, rude customers, and little pay."

Kagome's fists tightened. He was pushing her to accept something she would be uncomfortable with; but there was knowingness in his tone, wisdom in his eyes, and maybe she could finish what she came to do but chickened out at the last minute-

_"Because he knows_." The thought hit her like a bucket of iced bricks and the realization hurt; here she was trying to get the upper hand on her opponent and then she's flipped around because he outsmarted her with her barely telling him a thing.

"So what will you tell your men?"

"That my father sent you and you tagged along in the group of strumpets to surprise me and that you're my fiancée."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard correctly, you're not hearing things."

"And if I don't?" her jaw clenched as well as one of the fists underneath the table.

"Then so what? I don't learn about your pink fire and you stay here, not being able to make more out of your life or finishing what you started. That's all there is to it."

"You're a complete ass."

"And you, my Kagome, are absolutely gorgeous with her cheeks burning red and getting riled up."

Kagome sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I have no idea what I'm doing-"

"-you're sitting in my tent about to accept my offer."

"You're so sure of yourself!" Kagome snorted at him, Iroh grinned more before downing the rest of his tea.

"Always, who can refuse me?" Iroh gave a toothy smile; Kagome had to admit he was very attractive. She sighed before running a hand across her face.

"I must be outta my mind-"

"Then try to get back in it." Iroh said before standing up and moving past her and out into the camp.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at the table as her cheeks burned from underneath her hood. How could she allow herself to be outwitted by a target? All her training, for nothing!

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry such the long wait and such a short chapter compared to the previous one. Oh me, oh my! What shall our dear Kagome do? Please review. Also there's a poll on my profile and I hope you all take a chance to look at it._**

**_Also the word "strumpet" is used in Sheakspear's play, "Othello," for the meaning of a prostitute or a whore._**

**_The more you know.. _**


End file.
